


just stop.

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, Gen, LGBTQ, Rant, i guess, just a psa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something about boyf riends





	just stop.

Jeremy and Michael were just playin Zelda in the basement, dudes being bros.

“Awwww yiss! Eat it, fuckin pig!”

“Whoa whoa whoa watch out for the Lizalfos over there!”

“Open the chest!”

“Cmoooooooon...”

“A diamond! Awesome!”

Great, now Jeremy was doing his “celebration dance”. Such a dork. A beautiful dork. Wow Michael was hopeless.

“Dude, you’re really hot, you know?”

“Dude.”

“Dude.”

Then The Fujoshis™️ appeared.

OMG SO HOT   
AHHHHHHH  
SINNING SO BAD RITE NOW  
MY CUTE LITTLE GAYBIES   
MARRY ME MICHAEL   
TOTALLY FUCKING  
JEREMY IS UKE  
SO CUTTTTE

“WHAT THE HELL?!?!? JEREMY WHATS GOING ON?! WHERE DID THESE PEOPLE COME FROM?”

Jeremy was currently having War Flashbacks.  
“T-tree bros.... all the smut, everywhere, couldnt even go on Wattpad... Poor Evan.”

OMG SO WET  
FANGRILING SO HARD RN  
LOOK AT MY NEW NSFW BOYF RIENDS ART

“WE ARE HIGH SCHOOLERS?????? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!

Chaos was everywhere. Tables overturned. Clothing ripped off in a futile attempt to escape. It seemed there was no exit.

ALLIES MAKE AN ENTRANCE!

“BROS YOU GOTTA CHILL! THE LGBT+ COMMUNITY IS NOT YOUR FUCKING FETISH! JUST BECAUSE BOYF RIENDS IS CANON, THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN JUST OBSESS OVER LITERAL 16 YEAR OLDS BEING GAY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just, I know this is a crack fic, but seriously. There’s nothing wrong with shipping male/male, but yaoi is toxic and actually harmful to the LGBTQ community. I guess I just needed to get this out.


End file.
